wodogrzmotymalefandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines (urodzona 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, pięć minut przed Dipperem Pines pełna energii, optymistyczna, hiperaktywna i entuzjastyczna dwunastolatka, która wraz z bratem bliźniakiem spędza wakacje u Wujka Stanka w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Pojawia się w każdym odcinku i zadebiutowała w pierwszym (Tourist Trapped). Życie '''Wczesne dzieciństwo' Mabel urodziła się 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, pięć minut przed Dipperem. Jej rodzina żyje w Piedmoncie w Kalifornii. Według niej pierwsze słowo jakie powiedziała to "jednorożec". Twierdzi, że kiedy miała dwa lata, ukazała swój talent artystyczny. Lubi świętować Haloween razem ze swoim bratem. W wieku dziewięciu lat wygrała turniej mini-golfa. Przyjazd do Wodogrzmotów Małych W czerwcu Mabel i jej brat bliźniak Dipper zostają wysłani przez rodziców na wakacje do wujka Stanka, który w Wodogrzmotach Małych prowadzi turystyczną atrakcję - Tajemniczą Chatę, która pełni również funkcję jego domu. Mabel od razu się spodobało, gdyż jej pokój znajdował się na poddaszu oraz polubiła hasającą wokół Tajemniczej Chaty kozę. Między innymi jednym z jej celów był niezapomniany letni romans. Osaczała swoich "wybranków" co zauważył Dipper. Gdy jej brat odnajduje księgę 3 (patrz: Dipper Pines), w tym czasie znajduje sobie pierwszego chłopaka - Normana.thumb|left|Mabel i NormanJej bratu, nowy chłopak wydaje się podejrzany. Postanawia go szpiegować i zauważa że, za plecami swojej dziewczyny - Normanowi wypadła dłoń, którą włożył. Dipper pokazuje jej wtedy swoje znalezisko i przypuszczenia, że Normal to Zombie. Dziewczyna nie wierzy bratu i udaje się na randkę. Podczas spotkania, Norman wyjawia dziewczynie że jest tylko grupą krasnoludów, które szukają królowej. Mabel odmawia zostania nią, a krasnoludy ją porywają. Jednak ratuje ją brat na wózku golfowym. Krasnoludy formują się w wielkiego potwora i gonią rodzeństwo. Pod koniec pościgu, Mabel zgadza się zostać królową. Gdy otrzymuje pierścionek,a Król Krasnoludów przygotowuje się do ucałowania panny młodej, dziewczyna pokonuje wszystkie krasnoludy dmucharką do liści. thumb|left|"Takie fajne super coś!" - Mabel Pines Gdy zmęczone rodzeństwo wraca do pułapki turystycznej wuja, on pozwala im wybrać coś na koszt firmy. Mabel wybiera hak wspinaczkowy. Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Charakter thumb|right|Ulubiona świnka Mabel Mabel nigdy nie patrzy na nic źle. Jest naiwną optymistką, m.in. nie zauważyła dziwnego zachowania Normana. Szybko wybaczyła zachowanie Pacyfiki w stosunku do niej po odcinku. Często zachowuje się dziwnie, ale jest miłą i współczującą osobą, która nie potrafi i nie lubi kłamać. Lubi zwierzęta, gdyż przed wyjazdem tuliła kota, a na wakacjach wygrała świnię - Naboki. Mimo swojej grzecznej natury potrafi się wstawić za przyjaciółki. Nie lubi ranić ludzi, gdyż nie potrafiła zerwać z Gideonem. Wygląd leftMabel ma długie brązowe włosy i zarumienione policzki. Jako jedna z niewielu postaci, w każdym odcinku ma inny ubiór. Zawsze ubiera sweter. Ma ich dużo: z lamą, z kotem, z tęczą itp. Często nosi spódniczki o różnych kolorach. Ma białe skarpetki i czarne buty. Czasami wkłada we włosy kwiatek, lub opaskę. Umiejętności thumb|right|Mabel pokonuje woskowego Shakespeara Mabel jest mistrzynią lepienia z gluta, co pozwoliło jej wyrzeźbić z wosku Wujka Stana. Potrafi także szyć swoje własne swetry, tak jak w odcinku The Time Travelers Pig wyszyła na swetrze Nabokiego. Potrafi się także dobre fechtować, co pokazała walcząc z figurami woskowymi w odcinku Headhunters. Potrafi także robić kapelusze z papieru w kilka sekund i udawać zwierzątka. Relacje Dipper Pines right|thumb|Dipper i Mabel się rozpakowują. Dipper i Mabel nawzajem się kochają i chronią. Chociaż to on chroni ją częściej. Prawie nigdy się nie kłócą, jednak są w stosunku do siebie szczerzy. Np. Mabel powiedziała Dipperowi, że nie jest męski, a Dipper siostrze swoje obawy o Normanie. Mabel często nakłania brata, aby powiedział Wendy, o swoim uczuciu i raz prawie sama o tym powiedziała. Stanford Pines left|thumb|"Nie drap się" Mabel lubi swojego wujka. W odcinku Dipper vs Manliness powiedziała mu w twarz jego wszystkie wady, a potem pomagała mu się zmienić. Podobnie w odcinku Fight Fighters, pomogła mu się wyzbyć lęku wysokości. Często pomaga mu mimo jego woli. Emeryt uważa że jego siostrzenica, nigdy nie skończy z wydurnianiem się. Mimo iż są swoim przeciwieństwem, to gdy Dipper ma samodzielny wątek w odcinku, Mabel spędza czas z wujem. Soos right|thumb|Mabel i Soos Mabel i Soos bardzo się lubią, mają nawet własny sposób powitania (żółw-skarabeusz). Mabel powiedziała o przyjacielu "Jesteś git, Soos". W odcinku Double Dipper, Soos jako DJ, zasmucił się gdy Imprezo-koronę, otrzymała Pacyfika, a nie Mabel. W odcinku Little Dipper, Mabel zwierza się Soosowi, ze swoich planów. Prawdopodobnie, lubią się dzięki podobnym charakterom, oboje są optymistami i nie są zbyt inteligentni. Wendy Corduroy left|thumb|"Durnowate tańce kompletnie bez sensu!" - Mabel Pines Mabel i Wendy się lubią. Często spędzają razem czas z Dippere i Soosem. W odicnku The Hand That Rock a Mabel, Mabel zwierzała się Wendy ze swoich problemów. W odcinku 5, Wendy zaprosiła Dippera i Mabel do swojej kryjówki, gdzie spędza czas w pracy. W tym samym odcinku, Mabel i Wendy tańczyły przy ladzie. Mabel kilka razy prawie powiedziała Wendy o uczuciu jej brata. Gideon Gleeful right|thumb|Na randce Mabel poznała Gideona, gdy ten zaprosił ją na randkę. Jednak zaczął zapraszać ją częściej, a dziewczyna wolała zostać z 9-latkiem przyjaciółmi. Nie potrafiła odmówić chłopakowi, więc wysłała brata. Po zerwnaniu Gideon próbował zabić jej brata, jednak Mabel postanowiła zerwać z nim osobiście i zniszczyła mu Zielonka. W Little Dipper, Gideon pomniejszył bliźnięta i uwięził. Przy czym postanowił nie zabijać Mabel. Ona traktuje go jak wroga, a on jest w niej zakochany. Naboki left|thumb|"Ale ty masz grube ryło!" - Mabel PinesMabel kocha Nabokiego, gdyż to on sam do niej "przemówił". Gdy zakwikał, Mabel pomyślała że powiedział "Mabel" albo "Szczebel". Gdy razem z Dipperem ukradli wehikuł czasu, Mabel przeżywała "najpiękniejszą chwilę swojego życia" - czyli spotkanie z Nabokim kilka razy. Gdy w równoległym świecie Naboki, został zdobyty przez Pacyfikę, Mabel spędziła miesiąc, uderzając głową w słup i rozpamiętując świnkę, zostając atrakcją turystyczną. Jednak Dipper użył maszyny i odzyskał Nabokiego. Dla Mabel świnia to nie zwierzątko tylko bratnia dusza. Grenda i Cuksa right|thumb|Mabel przed wstawieniem się za przyjaciółki Mabel poznała Cuksę i Grendę na imprezie w Chacie. Trzy dziewczyny łączyła samotność i zainteresowania. Gdy Pacyfika śmiała się z dwóch dziewczyn, Mabel się za nie wstawiła i mimo chęci przegrała pojedynek na parkiecie. Koleżanki zamiast iść na jacht z resztą gości postanowiły zostać z Mabel na noc. Pacyfika Północna left|thumb|Mabel i Pacyfika na scenieMabel i Pacyfika znają się od odcinka Double Dipper. Pacyfika znielubiła dziewczynę po tym jak jako jedyna miała odwagę konkurować z nią. Pokonała Mabel przekupstwem. Po odcinku, gdy prowadziła miejską uroczystość - Dzień Pioniera z udziałem publiczności. Mabel przebaczyła jej zachowanie z poprzedniego odcinka. Jednak Pacyfika wtedy wyśmiała jej wygląd i zachowanie. Po tym odcinku Mabel zaczęła odwzajemniać nienawiść. Ciekawostki * Kiedyś była w więzieniu razem z Dipperem i wujem, który kazał im robic fałszywe banknoty. * Jej drugie imię jest pierwszym imieniem jej matki * W Polskiej wersji w odcinku Inconveniencing przez barierę językową Mabel i dipper mają 10 lat a nie 12 * Została zainspirowana siostrą Alexa Hirsha Arielą Hirsch * Mabel ma świnie jako zwierzaka ponieważ Ariela Hirsch chciała mieć taką po obejrzeniu w dzieciństwie filmu Babe: Świnka w mieście. * Początkowo Mabel miała mieć nakrycie głowy, * W odcinku The Deep End Mabel powiedziała że spotkała parę wampirów. * Mabel wykazuje wyrafinowaną postawę, jeśli chodzi o sztukę. * Mabel poszła do szpitala raz za zjadanie i powąchanie nalepek. * .Mabel jest potajemnie zazdrosna, że jej brat jest lepszy w nauce niż ona (w przeciwieństwie do Dippera, który jest zazdrosny o umiejętności społeczne Mabel. * Mabel kiedyś karmiła pisklęta ustami . * Mabel miała tendencję do podkochiwania się w "facecie z 10-dolarowego banknotu " Alexandera Hamiltona. * Ilekroć Mabel ma koszmary ,miauczy do momentu kiedy zaśnie. * Mabel jest reprezentowana przez spadającą gwiazdę w na kole Billa * Według Alexa Hirscha, Mabel jest najbardziej niedocenioną postacią w serii * Mabel dostała zakaz wstępu do małego zoo ze względu na naklejenie stożka ruchu na głowę konia. * Mabel została przyjaciółkom z dostawcą pizzy w 60 sekund, gdy był przy drzwiach. * Według Kristen Schaal, Mabel chce zostać prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Miała by Nabokiego jako swojego wiceprezydenta, Dippera, jako sekretarza stanu, a Stan byłby jej sekretarzem obrony. * Pierwsze słowo jakie powiedziała to Jednorożec. en:Mabel Pines Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodzina Pines Kategoria:Postacie z zodiaku billa